The goal of this training program continues to be training health scientists for research, service and education in biomedical institutions, especially comprehensive health science centers. The research training is directed by a major advisor and advisory committee and involves participation in appropriate courses, peer evaluation and scientific interchange in various weekly research meetings, journal clubs, research seminars, and participation in national conferences and meetings. A major strength of this program is that it provides training in a multi-disciplinary research environment in association with development of didactic knowledge through formal instructions in immunology, biochemistry, molecular genetics and other fields. This training program is for five predoctoral trainees and fits into the strength of this department, that being expertise in hypersensitivity, antigen processing and cancer immunology mechanisms. Areas of research emphasis available to trainees include: molecular and biochemical analysis of cell bound and shed IgE receptors on mast cells and lymphocytes; IgE and IgE immune complex triggering of mast cell differentiation and cytokine production; mechanisms of mast cell differentiation, structure and function of mast cell derived proteases; definition of the mechanisms by which cannabinoids and drugs of abuse alter immune functionality especially as it relates to host resistance to virus infections; structure and biochemistry of follicular dendritic cells (FDC) and interaction of FDC with IgE and IgE immune complexes; involvement of FDCs in HIV pathogenesis; role of CD44 and immunotoxins in activation induced cell death; tumor evasion mechanisms and tumor vaccine strategies; mucosal B cell differentiation, especially roles of TGF.; mechanisms by which highly-pathogenic ameba such as Naegleria fowleri develop resistance to complement-mediated lysis; biochemistry of antigen processing including intracellular trafficking of immune complexes; biochemical events involved in the activation of macrophages by LPS and effect of PLA2 on macrophage function;. Anticipated duration of training is 5 years with a maximum of three years of support through this training grant. Evidence for a strong involvement in collaborative research is seen in the joint publications, the involvement in the general immunology curricula and in the Cancer Center Core operation. The participating faculty represent an exceptionally strong and focused community of immunologists that will continue to provide an excellent environment for training.